You'll be Mine, and I'll be Yours, Nanodayo!
by HikaruFujiwara 1807
Summary: "Ini hanya untuk rasa terimakasihku!". Benarkah?. [One-Shot] ketika seorang tsundere jatuh cinta. MidorimaxOC. WARNING: Abal, Ngga jelas, Typos, Aneh, OOC, dll.


**You'll be Mine and I'll be Yours, Nanodayo!**

******Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fanfiction (Oneshot)**

**Genre: Romance/ Friendship**

**Character(s): Midorima S., OC**

* * *

**Hai Minna!**

**Kali ini Author_Sa membawakan Oneshot kedua saya.**

**Dan ini juga untuk merayakan Otonomenya Mr. Brocolli kita!**

**HBD Midorima Shintarou!**

**Hehe.. Oke deh langsung aja yaa..**

* * *

"jatuh cinta? Huh.. Aku tidak pernah merasakannya. Selama ini aku terfokus dengan pelajaran dan masa depanku. Tidak penting mengurusi soal percintaan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mungkin."

.

.

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fanfiction (Oneshot)**

**You'll be Mine and I'll be Yours, Nanodayo!**

**Genre: Romance/ Friendship**

**Character(s): Midorima S., OC**

.

.

.

.

.

"Chairuka, bisakah kau mengirimkan amplop ini ke klub basket?"

"Oh. Baiklah, _sensei_."

"Terimakasih ya."

"Sama-sama, _sensei_."

Hai. Namaku Kurumi Chairuka. Aku siswi kelas 11 di SMA Shutoku. Ya, SMA yang terkenal sebagai 3 besar raja veteran dalam bidang olahraga basket. Aku merupakan salah satu murid teladan disini.

Sekarang, aku sedang berjalan ke arah _Gym_ tempat latihan klub basket. Tentu saja untuk mengirimkan amplop yang diberikan wakil kepala sekolah untuk pelatih klub basket.

Setelah sampai di _Gym_, aku berusaha mencari-cari pelatihnya. Namun, aku tidak berhasil menemukannya, kemudian aku berusaha mencari seseorang yang ku kenal, barangkali ada, hehehe..

Saat aku berjalan..

.

"Awas!"

**BRUK!**

Aku segera menunduk secara refleks.

'Eh?' Batinku terkejut

"Hei! Hati-hati jika melempar bola!" Teriak seseorang yang sekarang tepat berada didepanku seraya melempar sebuah bola basket berwarna jingga ke arah lapangan _Gym_.

Ternyata, tadi ada seseorang yang melempar bola basket secara asal dan tidak sengaja mengarah padaku. Aku nyaris saja terkena lemparan bola maut itu. Namun, seseorang bertubuh besar, tinggi, dan bersurai hijau ini dengan cepat menangkap bola basket itu. Alhasil, aku selamat dari lemparan bola itu.

"_A_.. _A_.. _Arigatou_!.. Terimakasih sudah menangkap bola itu." Ucapku terbata-bata karena masih kaget akan hal tadi.

"Tidak masalah." Jawabnya sambil menaikkan kacamata yang ia kenakan. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa seorang siswi sepertimu berada di _Gym_, _nanodayo_?" Tanyanya

"Ee.. A.. Aku mencari pelatih klub basket!" Seruku

"_Kantoku_? Oh, dia sedang tidak disini. Memangnya ada perlu apa, _nanodayo_?" Tanya orang itu lagi.

"Eh? Tadi aku disuruh _sensei_ untuk memberikan amplop berisi surat ini kepada pelatih basket." Jelasku sambil menunjukkan amplop putih dari sensei.

"Kalau begitu, akan aku serahkan nanti, _nanodayo_." Ucapnya sambil mengambil amplop itu.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih ya!" Ujarku tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"S.. Sama-sama, _nanodayo_."

Kemudian aku segera pergi dari _Gym_ tersebut, karena aku teringat ada pertemuan klub musik hari ini. Saat aku berjalan meninggalkan surai hijau itu, tidak sengaja aku melihatnya tersenyum singkat kepadaku. Seketika, wajahku terasa panas secara tiba-tiba.

'Uh.. Bodoh, hanya karena hal sepele saja. Sudahlah..' Batinku yang kemudian berjalan menuju ruang musik tempat biasanya aku melakukan aktivitas klub musik.

.

_**-Sepulang kegiatan Klub-**_

**Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Suara langkah kakiku menggema di lorong koridor yang sepi. Sinar matahari tenggelam mulai bersinar dan sedikit menyilaukan mata.

'Huh.. Salahkan ketua yang terlalu cerewet hari ini. Sehingga aku pulang telat.' Keluhku dalam hati.

Aku mulai menyusuri jalan di depan _Gym_ yang sepertinya sudah sepi. Aku teringat akan amplop yang tadi ku berikan kepada si surai hijau tadi.

'Semoga saja dia sudah memberikannya kepada pelatih klub.' Batinku kemudian langsung berjalan pulang.

"Ada apa, _nanodayo_?" Tanya seseorang dari dalam _Gym_.

**DEG!**

.

Aku benar-benar terkejut sekarang. Perasaan, tadi tidak ada orang sama sekali didalam sana.

"Loh? Kau yang tadi kan, _nanodayo_?" Tanya orang itu lagi.

"Oh, k.. kamu si cowok hijau yang tadi." Ucapku _innocent_

"Iya, aku sudah memberikan amplop tadi kepada pelatih, _nanodayo_." Ujarnya

"Baiklah, terimakasih." Jawabku

Hening sejenak.

"Rumahmu dimana? Bagaimana jika kita pulang bersama, _nanodayo_?" Tawarnya

"Hoh? Pulang bareng? Hmm.. Boleh saja." Kataku sedikit bingung.

Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk pulang bersama. Lagipula, kebetulan rumah kami searah.

.

_**-Di Perjalanan-**_

"Namamu siapa?" Tanyaku

"Midorima Shintarou, _nanodayo_." Jawabnya dengan gaya tsundere.

"Aku Kurumi Chairuka, dari klub musik." Ucapku

"Chairuka? Kau murid teladan itu kan?" Tanyanya

"Eh? I.. Iya.." Balasku

"Oh.. Aku baru tau dari temanku tadi tentang dirimu, _nanodayo_. Tapi bukan berarti aku mau tau tentang dirimu. Tapi temanku saja yang terlalu cerewet." Jelasnya

"Teman? _Tsundere_ sepertimu punya teman?" Tanyaku _innocent_

"Tentu saja punya, _nanodayo_!" Teriaknya kesal.

"Hehe.. _Sumimasen_, aku hanya bercanda." Ucapku sambil nyengir.

"Terserah, _nanodayo_." Sahut Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, aku tiba di rumahku. Aku pamit kepada Midorima dan segera masuk ke rumah.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

Beberapa minggu setelah pertemuanku dengan Midorima, aku dan dia menjadi semakin dekat bahkan sepertinya kita lebih dari sekedar teman biasa. Lagipula, terkadang Midorima berperilaku aneh. Itu menyebabkan, sering ada yang ganjal setiap aku bertemu dengannya. Yah.. Tapi semoga saja itu wajar.

Suatu hari, aku dan dia pulang bersama. Itu dikarenakan, teman basketnya, Takao yang biasa menggeret sejenis gerobak miliknya pulang lebih awal.

"Sebentar lagi hari valentine ya?" Tanyaku

"Bisa kau lihat sendiri, _nanodayo_." Jawabnya dengan gaya _tsuntsun_nya.

Aku hanya terkekeh.

Hening sejenak.

"Chairuka, apa kau akan memberikan sebuah cokelat?" Tanyanya sambil memandang berbagai toko yang menawarkan barang-barang valentine

"Hah? Entahlah. Mungkin saja. Tapi aku tidak tau akan memberikan kepada siapa." Jawabku

"Oh.." Balasnya singkat. Tetapi jawaban Midorima itu membuahkan sedikit raut wajah yang aneh seperti orang putus asa.

Aku memandangnya kebingungan.

"Ada apa, Midorima_-kun_?" tanyaku

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, _nanodayo_." Jawabnya

"Hmm.. Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku duluan ya. Sampai jumpa." Ucapku dan segera masuk ke rumahku.

Sedangkan Midorima hanya menatapku singkat kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Malamnya,

'Cokelat valentine? Hah.. Aku tidak pernah berpikiran sampai sejauh itu.' Batinku

'Tetapi kenapa tadi dia memperlihatkan raut wajah aneh?' Tanyaku dalam hati seraya berbaring di ranjangku

Aku berpikir sejenak.

'Ah ya! Bagaimana jika aku membuatkannya cokelat?! Tapi sebagai rasa terimakasih.. Lagipula dia sudah banyak menolongku.' Seruku dalam hati dan langsung berdiri.

'Ee.. Tapi mungkin juga dikarenakan aku ada sedikit perasaan padanya.' Lanjutku.

Kemudian, aku pergi ke Supermarket dan membeli bahan untuk membuat cokelat. Kebetulan sewaktu kecil, aku sering membuat cokelat bersama ibu.

Setelah berbelanja cukup lama, aku langsung pulang dan segera membuat cokelat itu.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

_**-14 February-**_

Hari ini adalah hari Valentine!

Tentu saja seluruh pelosok sekolah Membicarakannya. Begitu pula para sahabatku yang sangat antusias dengan hari ini.

Sebenarnya rencanaku diam-diam memberikan Midorima cokelat lewat lokernya. Namun, niat itu aku urungkan karena lokernya digembok, dan kuncinya sepertinya dia bawa. Aku ingat, kemarin dia bilang bahwa lucky itemnya untuk hari ini adalah kunci loker sekolah, dan sungguh, itu tidak penting bagiku.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Chairuka?" Tanya seseorang dari belakangku.

**DEG!**

"Kyaaa!" Pekikku yang sedang berada didepan loker Midorima.

"Mi.. Midorima_-kun_! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanyaku

"Justru aku yang tanya. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, _nanodayo_?" Tanya orang itu yang ternyata Midorima.

Wajahku langsung memerah entah karena apa.

"Ti.. Tidak apa-apa.. Sampai jumpa." Ucapku dan langsung kabur tanpa memberikan cokelat berbentuk kotak dan terbungkus oleh kertas berwarna hijau.

Sedangkan Midorima yang ku tinggal tadi hanya melongo.

'Cih.. Kenapa aku pakai acara ngasih cokelat juga sih? Lebih baik kan ngga usah! Aku memang bodoh!' Sesalku dalam hati.

'Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tadi jantungku berdegup kencang ya? Apa... Apa ini yang namanya jatuh cinta?... Tidak! Tidak mungkin aku suka pada pria pohon seperti dia!' Lanjutku.

Aku terdiam sejenak seraya berpikir ulang.

'Yasudahlah.. Karena sudah terlanjur aku buat, nanti aku berikan saja ke cowok _tsundere_ itu.' Batinku dan terus berjalan ke arah kelas.

.

.

_**-Sepulang Sekolah-**_

Aku berjalan dari kelas menuju _Gym_. Disana, aku tidak melihat surai hijau dimana pun. Setelah mencari dan tidak ketemu, aku memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Takao. Kita berkenalan kemarin saat aku kebetulan bertemu dengannya sedang bersama Midorima.

"Takao_-kun_? Apa kau melihat Midorima_-kun_?" Tanyaku menghampiri Takao.

"Shin_-chan_? Dia sudah pulang duluan tadi. Dia bilang agak kurang enak badan." Jawab Takao

"Oh, baiklah. Terimakasih, aku duluan ya." Ucapku yang langsung melesat keluar gym.

Aku berjalan ke arah rumah Midorima.

Setelah berjalan agak jauh dari rumahku. Akhirnya aku sampai. Aku memencet bel rumahnya dan menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu.

Beberapa saat, pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok anak perempuan berambut hijau panjang, dengan tinggi badan setinggi anak SD.

"Permisi, Midorima_-kun_ ada?" Tanyaku kepada anak itu.

"Oh.. Kurumi _nee-san_? _Onii-chan_ belum pulang tuh." Jawab anak itu.

"Hah.. Benarkah? Dimana dia jika tidak di sekolah?" Tanyaku lagi

"Entahlah, tapi akhir-akhir ini dia sering berjalan-jalan entah kemana." Jawabnya

"Oh, kalau begitu, permisi ya." Ucapku dan langsung pergi setelah anak itu mengangguk.

Kemudian aku berjalan tanpa arah. Menyusuri kota, mencari Midorima yang mungkin ada di perkotaan. Tapi sialnya, aku tidak menemukan surai hijau dimana pun. Aku mulai putus asa. Dan entah, keputus asaan itu membuatku ingin menangis.

Aku berada diambang antara memberikan cokelat dan tidak. Aku memang bersikeras untuk memberikan cokelat itu, namun, disisi lain aku juga putus asa mencari Midorima.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan berjalan disuatu tempat yang bisa dibilang merupakan sudut kota yang terpencil. Ya, jarang ada orang disini.

Saat aku melihat, terdapat sebuah sungai dan ada jembatan juga ada seseorang di tengah jembatan itu.

.

.

.

Tunggu, seseorang..?

.

.

Aku langsung memfokuskan pandangan dan mendekati orang itu.

"Midorima_-kun_?" Panggilku

Orang yang dipanggil menoleh, kemudian tersenyum padaku.

"Hai, ada apa, _nanodayo_?" Tanyanya sambil masih tersenyum kecil.

Aku terdiam sejenak.

"Kemana saja kau!? Tadi aku mencarimu ke gym, kau tidak ada, kata Takao-kun kau sudah pulang, kemudian aku mencari ke rumahmu, dan aku menemui adikmu, dia bilang kau belum pulang, aku memutuskan mencarimu diperkotaan, namun aku juga tidak menemuimu. Lihatlah! Bajuku sampai kotor karena mencarimu. Tetapi kau malah disini!" Ucapku panjang lebar sedikit berteriak.

"Chairuka mencariku? Kenapa, _nanodayo_?" Tanyanya bingung namun masih dalam keadaan tsundere.

"I... Itu... Itu karena aku akan memberikanmu ini!" Seruku sambil menyodorkan sebuah cokelat yang berbungkuskan kertas hijau itu.

"Hah? Cokelat? Ke.. Kenapa?" Tanyanya

"Sebenarnya... hanya sebagai rasa terimakasih." Jawabku sambil menunduk. Seketika wajahku memerah namun berusaha ku sembunyikan.

"Rasa terimakasih? Benarkah?" Tanyanya menyakinkan.

"Mungkin sih.. Tapi.. Sudahlah! Terima saja, _baka_!" Seruku.

Kemudian, Midorima mengambil cokelat itu dan memperlihatkan senyumannya.

"Chairuka, sebenarnya... Aku cukup tertarik kepadamu.. Dari awal kita bertemu. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatiku. Tapi itu tidak hanya terjadi saat kita pertama bertemu saja. Setiap kita bertemu, aku selalu merasakannya, hari per hari, perasaan itu semakin berkembang. Yah, aku akan dengan senang hati menerima cokelat ini walau hanya sebagai ucapan terimakasihmu kepadaku, _nanodayo_." Ujarnya panjang lebar.

"Ti.. Tidak..!" Seruku. "Itu.. Bukan hanya sebagai ucapan terimakasih.. Tapi.. Juga sebagai pertanda, bahwa aku suka padamu." Lanjutku berusaha menatapnya.

.

Hening Sejenak.

.

**PUK!**

Tiba-tiba suatu beban mendarat di kepalaku. Ternyata tangan Midorima memegang kepalaku dan mengelus pelan rambutku.

"Tenang saja, perasaan sukamu akan selalu ku jaga. Karena aku juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama. Kau.. Adalah milikku, _nanodayo_." Ucapnya lantang.

Setelah mendengar pernyataannya tadi, secara tiba-tiba air mataku keluar dengan sendirinya.

"Eh? Kenapa kau menangis, _nanodayo_?" Tanya Midorima bingung sambil menghapus butir air mata yang nyaris jatuh.

"Ti. Tidak.. Tidak apa-apa." Jawabku sambil mengusap sisa-sisa air mata.

Setelah ucapanku tadi terhenti, tiba-tiba saja Midorima memelukku erat dan menopang dagunya menggunakan kepalaku. Aku dapat merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya sekarang. Benar-benar hangat dan nyaman. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk memeluknya balik. Yah, untungnya saat itu suasana sepi.

.

.

"_I'll be Yours, You'll be mine_, Chairuka."

.

.

.

**FIN~**

* * *

**Yosshh.. Akhirnya selesai juga^^**

**Beberapa permohonan maaf:**

**- maaf sifat tsuntsunnya Miodorima hilang**

**- maaf ceritanya absurd**

**-maaf ceritanya singkat**

**- maaf typos**

**- maaf ngga terlalu buat nge fly**

**-maaf ceritanya udah sering didenger**

**-maaf romancenya ilang**

**-maaf kata-kata terakhirnya terlalu mainstream**

**Ah sudahlah~**

**Akhir Kalimat.. RnR Plasee?!^^**


End file.
